1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for cleaning members of interest and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus that are suitable for cleaning stainless steel, aluminum or other metallic shutter members in a blanked and generally U-shaped form as they are fed continuously.
2. Discussion of the Background
Hard case housings such as containers of recording media are usually fitted with shutter members for opening and closing the slot through which the recording head is to be pushed in such shutter members are typically made of stainless steel or aluminum and they are bent in a generally U-shape that is slidably mounted over opposite sides of the container. The shutter member also has a window which, when in registry with the slot for head insertion, permits the head on the recording apparatus to be pushed in. To fabricate such shutter members from stainless steel, the metal sheet is blanked in a predetermined shape which is then bent in a generally U-shape.
A working oil is used in the blanking step of the process for fabricating shutter members and unless it is removed almost completely before the shutter member is mounted on the container, various troubles may occur. Hence, it is common practice to remove the working oil from the shutter member by either cleaning it with a detergent or rinsing it.
In the conventional methods of cleaning shutter members, the rinsing liquid, detergent and other cleaning media must be used in such large volumes that the treatment of effluents that contain the working oil can cause serious environmental problems. At the same time, recycling of the working oil and other valuables is desirable. Further, to conveyorize their cleaning operation, shutter members may be transferred as they are held by suitable supports and other tools while they are cleaned with a spray of cleaning solution. A problem with this approach is that if holding members or the like are used as the support for transferring shutter members, the holding part will prevent thorough cleaning of the latter. In addition, if slender guide rails or the like are simply used to hold the shutter members in the process of their transfer, the inner surfaces of the shutter members cannot be fully cleaned and, what is more, erratic transfer of the shutter members will prevent their positive and consistent cleaning.